Asmodeus
Asmodeus, The Underworld’s Prince of Lust and Desire, this spawn of the almighty Demon King Lucifer is the embodiment of the lust felt by all who have ever felt a powerful sexual desire, their thoughts and mindset his to control and influence as freely as he pleases, as well as any person simply driven by a desire to the point that they would do anything they had to achieve the necessary power. Wielding a raw demonic power rivaled only by other Princes and surpassed only by Lucifer himself, lust and self-indulgence are both his attributes and the characteristics of those who are susceptible to him and his power. As the Prince of Lust, the Royal Demon is devilishly handsome yet beautiful without compare simultaneously, being naturally seductive, beguiling in his mannerisms and having an unshakeably charismatic and tempting way with words. Naturally sounding like the sweetest honey to all who’s ears pick up even the most inaudible of words, it is said that it is impossible for anything mortal to resist his power that appeals to almost any person. Wherever mortals are ruled by their own unquenchable desires, the Dark Prince of Lust is there in the shadows, whispering, tempting, and feasting on a banquet of souls. But this is true in all things, not just carnal pleasures. Those who desire to indulge in the finest culinary delights, the most beautiful artworks, even the most sensual clothing, could all be amongst Asmodeus’s disciples. Just as importantly, Asmodeus is also the Prince of Perfection. The singer striving for the most beautiful song or the warrior who seeks the perfect fighting techniques, both could be devotees of Asmodeus. All these constitute a powerful desire, or a lustful idea, the pursuit of happiness and a desire to improve. The blessings of his supernatural beauty grant an inhuman charisma and popularity, many well known powerful public speakers turning to the domain of this Demon Prince to gain an incomparable advantage against their competitors. With the vast amount of people from all walks of life who consciously or unconsciously open the door for his entry, not only does Asmodeus have vast power over Hell but also the Human World of Arcadia itself, politicians and the like being under the payroll of the Demon Prince. However, like all demonic beings, there is a catch to everything. As one continues in the service of Asmodeus, such desires soon grow stale and his servants are driven on to search for ever greater sensations and ever more self-fulfillment until only the most decadent and debased of acts can stir their emotions or provide the pleasure they have come to crave. All beings want more than they have, sometimes so much more so that it negatively impacts other, this being a reason why he and Mammon have a unique relationship dynamic. __TOC__ 'Embodiment of Carnal Desire: Appearance' A manifestation of the prime evil that is Lucifer, a spawn of the Ruler of all Demons himself, the being known as Asmodeus has an inherent beauty that surpasses all within the the Mortal Realm of Acardia and all known Demons in the Underworld, possessing such an attractive quality that mortals tend not to withstand one gaze upon his visage, his appearance being the embodiment of perfect to any who observe his physical form, no matter who or what it is that observes him, regardless of sexual preference, race/species, beliefs, phillosophies and ideologies, and ways of life. Having an awe-inspiring beauty said to surpass even Lucifer, Asmodeus' appearance induces immense, addictive emotional attachments, to the point that the onlooker may have strange, convulsive and violent withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this emotional tie, even causing a victim to die or commit suicide, needing Asmodeus' approval so badly. Often found on his mount, an infernal dragon, Asmodeus is truly deserving of his title. 'Lustful Desire, A Ravenous Personality' The embodiment of Lust and Desire, Asmodeus has a burning desire to achieve a level of power and influence unlike anything seen amongst the current Great Seven Demonic Princes of The Underworld, not out of envy, but out of an aspiration. His addictive contentment forcing him to seek higher and higher heights, Asmodeus will stop at nothing to surpass the power of his Father and even the very Gods themselves, ascending to an entirely new level of strength. Speak.. TBA. 'Demonic Influence' Asmodeus’ influence is such that the head of one of the most renowned monastery's of Arcadia, a concentration of holiness, could only say this about the Prince: A bit of kindness, a moment of joy, is often all it takes to set a soul on the path of damnation. It is not just a reprieve from suffering that lures so many toward their doom in the wicked embrace of the Prince of Lust Comfort is but one sensation in a myriad of possibilities. What of those who, have experienced what it means to live a life of luxury? Removed from the harshness of daily torment that so many others suffer with, people with the time and the means often find experimentation appealing. The finest foods, the most exotic incense, musical performances from ancient peoples long extinct—those with the wealth, time, or will to do so can procure all this and more. Obsession is not the exclusive province of the wealthy or powerful. A mind and body with no access to luxury can take delight in things that more prosperous individuals would never even notice. Something as simple as the sound of wood crackling in a fire, or the sight of drool forming patterns as it soaks into cloth, or even the taste of freshly cut fingernails can be the focus of an obsession. All that is required is a desire for more and a willingness to put aside restraints and limits. Neighbouring homes are made from plenty of wood that can burn, and the people inside them have mouths filled with drool that can be coaxed out, and fingers that have plenty of nails to eat. It is a simple thing to indulge, especially once all attention is given over to the obsession and other regards are ignored. Asmodeus feeds off of this taking pleasure in the fact that a mortal's poor soul has fallen into his grasp. Not only is he practically the manipulator and cause for all excessive lusts, Asmodeus is known for making pacts with humans, humans becoming contractors of his demonic power, magicians that perform the darkest of feats and even converting the most manipulative of politicians into his puppets. "Lust is the ultimate goal of almost all human endeavour, exerts an adverse influence on the most important affairs, interrupts the most serious business, sometimes for a while confuses even the greatest minds, does not hesitate with its trumpery to disrupt the negotiations of statesmen and the research of scholars, has the knack of slipping its love-letters and ringlets even into ministerial portfolios and philosophical manuscripts". 'Supernatural Powers and Abilities' Overwhelming Demonic Power and Manipulation: Asmodeus, as a Prince of Demons of The Underworld and a direct spawn of the Demon King Lucifer, has a mighty demonic power said to be capable of reshaping the entire world in his image, being able to force his enemies to shiver in terror with the slightest of glances, a Killing Intent like no other being emitted from his anger and wrath. In addition, his demonic power is such that many fall under his demonic influence simply by being in his presence, capable of causing calamities by simply emerging into Arcadia subconciously and true disasters next to literally any other source of demonic energy. Like all other Demon Princes, not only has Asmodeus been born with an insane amount of demonic power but also has accelerated the growth of his demonic power by the absorption of mortal essences, his power becoming almost unrivaled except for his brothers and father. Easily an Ultimate/Satan-Class Devil without even taking into consideration his application of his demonic power. After accumulating such a high level of Demonic Power, Asmodeus like most Demon Princes, is rendered resistant, if not downright immune to the effects of holiness and exorcism. The power of the darknesss within his veins augments itself with the more lust he can induce and manipulate, and can night-instantly demonize and corrupt almost any target he wishes to, infecting them with his essence, while his power passively knocks out weaker-willed opponents, while also potentially having the same effect. In addition, due to wielding the Lust Sin Stone, Asmodeus' power is even higher than originally imagined, the cutting wind emitted from an exertion of his aura ripping fortified metal to shreds. Demonic Physiology The Actualization of Lust Possession Soul Devouring 'Sigil' ' ' Category:Demons Category:Royalty Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Demonic Category:Demon Prince